The Window with the Broken Pane
by Aisu Youkai
Summary: He always sits at the window with the broken pane, wishing he was like them. Wishing to play with them, live with them, hurt with them. However, deep in his heart, he know's that that's not going to happen.
1. The Window With the Broken Pane

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, you would be able to tell something was wrong with the storyline by just reading the first page. Grins maniatically That's also why you don't hand me sharp pointy objects when I'm in a bad mood. And Kris, is you're reading this, yes I am finally getting around to typing all the stories that are laying around my room. Be happy! And yes, this is a one-shot for those of you that are wondering. I am not planning on continuing any of my stories actually beyond a few chapters. Byebye! Have fun reading!

**The Window with the Broken Pane **

The child sat idly by the window with the broken pane as he waited for his inevitable punishment to come. Quite simply, he had broken the restricting rules placed upon him again. It had started out as any normal day for him would, with the hunger and pain at their normal levels. In fact, he was sitting by this very window when it happened. He saw them.

They were the children that lived normal lives filled with love and happiness, and they were also everything he wished to be but couldn't. They were always out there playing with their beloved toys and all the while wishing for more then they have. They wanted candy, they wanted more toys, and they wanted more love from their friends and family.

The crystal eyed boy always watched them enviously from his hard wooden seat that never failed to give him splinters, and he watched them all day. He wanted desperately to know the things they knew and to be like them. He wanted to play with them, live with them, hurt with them.

This morning, however, he decided that this day would be different from the rest. He wouldn't just sit and watch them have their fun all day, and instead he would try to join in with them, despite what his 'caretaker' said. He would finally get to have some enjoyment in the pitiful life that he led; one of the first in his memory.

While his caretaker left for her usual afternoon lunch break with some of her friends, the fey child decided that this was the opportunity he was waiting for. The moment his life would change; the moment he would be given freedom. This would be the moment that his life would change.

Deciding to change his thoughts into reality, he quietly slid off the chair, aggravating one of his injuries in the process. Ignoring the pain, he stole away down the concrete steps until the outside was reached; a place almost completely unknown to him from years of being locked up in various basements, houses, and small one room sheds. The outside always managed looked at him tantalizingly, never failing to be just out of the grasp of his tiny, dirty hands. He was going to catch it this time were the thoughts echoing around in his mind at the time.

Before he had realized it, the door was directly in front of him, slightly ajar from the people inside wanting fresh air while on duty. Gently pushing at it's wooden engravings, the door opened a tad more, just enough for him to fit through. Turning sideways and making a few adjustments here and there, he finally made it; he was outside.

The outside was everything he had imagined it to be; the trees, the flowers, the shops, the people. Everything seemed as if he was in a dream; his mind was hazy yet everything he saw was crystal clear. He could see a tiny bug walking up a tree meters away from him, and yet people's faces were always blurred together, like when you take an eraser and try to erase a line but you end up only smearing it.

He walked at a slow pace, trying to take in everything at once; after all nature is a truly beautiful thing and this perspective on nature was not something he got to experience everyday. It was just then that he noticed a small park just out of the way of the normal crowds. It was a beautiful old park, though it was obvious all the equipment was aged and not getting any of its years back.

It was the person that sat in the park, however, that truly intrigued him. His features weren't blurred and were as clear as the sky on a sunny day; similar to the way he was seeing everything else. The other child had long obsidian hair swept messily into a ponytail that sat directly at the back of his head, doing its best to keep the strands of hair out of the child's eyes.

His eyes were blue, and not any blue either. They were a deep Prussian, almost blending in perfectly into his pupils. Looking closer, the child noticed that the other boys' eyes seemed to hold a deep intensive sadness within them, no doubt reflecting the feelings he holds deep inside his soul.

Now, the more the blonde haired child looked at this other boy, the more he felt compelled to go see him. Slowly and cautiously he approached the other, doing his best to keep his presence hidden until the last second.

Then it happened, an ear breaking scream reverberated throughout the park and nearby marketplace; he had been spotted. He ran and ran as fast as he could, doing his best to find an adequate hiding place. However, it seemed as though the more he looked for a place to hide the more people spotted him. So he ran farther, running as fast and hard as he could.

Feeling rough scratchy hands grab him, he knew his short lived freedom was over. He was then thrown harshly to the ground, causing at least a couple broken bones. They then crowded around him, showering him with fists and feet. More bones were broken and more bruises acquired, but in truth he didn't really care about that right now. Right now all he could think about was his short lived freedom and the boy he had seen. "Quiet!" Shouted a strong voice, just as he lost consciousness and the welcoming darkness overtook him. At least today wouldn't be the day he died was his thoughts.

When he woke up, he was back in his little room unable to move. It was then that he realized that he had been brought back, and would probably get even more punishment for his disobedience. However, he didn't care. He had decided that he would stay there as long as he needed to in order to leave this dreaded cage and see true freedom again, and perhaps that boy also. Painfully dragging his feet along, he dragged himself over to the only window in the room; his way of seeing everything that he could never have. So there he was, sitting by the window with the broken pane, wishing for freedom. And even if the cage was not material, there he would stay forevermore, looking out and wishing to be one of them.


	2. The Swing

Never mind what I said in the first chapter, as it turns out that I ended up writing another chapter anyway. Actually at first I intended it to be a one-shot, but it seemed to fit to well with my other story I decided to make it the second chapter. Also, occasionally I probably will add other chapters to this story, and I have already started on the next chapter. Oh yeah, this chapter is written in first point of view, so it will seem different. Hope you enjoy! Aisu Youkai

* * *

I sat by myself on my lone swing, watching them play. Even though I am now free from the material call of stone that used to imprison me, I am still held hostage in the never ending mental walls of stone. It tightly captures me and causes any people nearby to move away from the boundaries of my cell, not wanting to be caught in its deadly grasp.

As I get older the pain that I consistently feel from these invisible walls gets worse, more painful with each realization that I make. The realization that no matter what I do I will always be in pain, that no one will ever care about me for me, that I'll never feel the warmth of human touch that's not inflicting pain.

Then, it got even worse. I was being forgotten- it became as if I didn't exist. I walked into a room and no one saw me, no one realized that I had entered. So, chancing my luck, I sat directly next to someone. This person was an old lady, but she had still shown her contempt with me earlier in my life, so she should realize I'm here and acknowledge me, right?

Slowly her head turned, and the smile that she once had on her lips while she was talking to her friends slipped off without a second thought. Before I realized her reaction to my daring action, she was screaming at me, loudly. Her voice was loud enough to reverberate off the walls. Soon everyone in the building had their eyes on me, watching me with contempt burning brightly in their eyes. Surprisingly, this wasn't as painful as being ignored, my existence not acknowledged.

So another brilliant thought entered my mind- I could purposely ignite their short fuses and have them acknowledge my existence. This, I decided, was definitely better then the pain of being ignored by everyone. While I was thinking, the back of my mind acknowledged the fact that my body was hurting badly, that I had lost lots of blood; somehow, though, all of this seemed insignificant in face of my new realization. I could now control my pain, the amount of attention I got at what times. It was an amazing feeling even though in the background I could feel my bodily pain.

From then on I purposely caused trouble, as it made my life acknowledged by other people. I was loud, irritating, and obnoxious. They couldn't get rid of me; they wouldn't get rid of me. They had no choice but to put up with me and know that I lived here in this village with them. Overall, I would not be forgotten to slink back into the corners of civilization where I once lived. My life would be known.


End file.
